Seven Years Later (Continued)
by WiffleDick678
Summary: Seven years after the android Cell sprung the world into chaos, Son Gohan balances the life of a student with the life of a superhero vigilante. Watch a stronger and more battle-wise Gohan take on his father's role as the earth's primary protector after seven years of intense training. (Continuation of the original by JonTargaryen35. He wrote the first 4 chapters)
1. The Gold Fighter

**Hello Guys WiffleDick678 here. God that must sound weird. But I am here because I honestly loved this Fiction for the short amount of time that it was aired. It broke my heart when JonTargaryen35 announced that he was stopping it. So I offered (forced) him to give it to me so I could continue on. Don't expect a lot of updates quickly, but they will come. And if you are also a fan of my other story** _ **Not My Time**_ **. I am sorry to say that the already slow update speed will slow even more because I am now doing this. But now, without further adue.**

 **The first 4 chapters will be the same.**

 **Chapter 1.**

 **This fan fiction is a result of myself, among millions of other fans, being greatly disappointed with the outcome of the Majin Buu saga. The Cell and World Tournament sagas set Gohan up to become the next protector of earth and main character of Dragonball Z. However, we discover that famous underlying message in both media and society, about the new generation replacing the old, is not evident in Dragonball Z as it was in Dragonball. Akira Toriyama purposely lessened the power of his own personal favorite character, a character with the most potential in the history of Dragonball, to allow Goku to once again take the spotlight after it transitioned to Gohan for about 40 episodes. They then allow Ultimate Gohan, the strongest non-fused character before Battle of the Gods, to lose to Majin Buu so that Goku could once again save the day. After this, they reduce Gohan from being one of the two main characters in Dragonball Z to a background character replaced by Vegeta who gets less screentime than Piccolo, Goten, and even Bulma and Chi-Chi. This fan fiction will not only show how I believe Dragonball Z should've ended, but also how they should have proceeded after the end. This one is for you, Gohan fans.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT or Dragonball Super. Every character and location mentioned in Seven Years Later, with the exception of ones created by myself and not mentioned within Akira Toriyama's manga and anime.

Chapter 1: The Gold Fighter

In a dashing display of speed and power, Dr. Gero's prime specimen dashed towards the Son household, a vision of green and black. Electricity crackling at his every side and chunks of earth and rock upheaved by the sheer force of Cell's unadulterated power. The creature gave a chuckle when a sound of commotion radiated from the small East District household. A light switch was quickly flipped from inside the household, acting as a beacon of light and hope within a dark secluded area far away from the modern industrialization of man. As Cell approached the household, his knowing victim sensed an overwhelming power headed his way.

Gohan's fork dropped to his plate, the collision of silver and glass being heard throughout his parents' humble kitchen. The golden-haired pre-teen's senses were blown away at the pure power, hatred, and evil about to interfere with the family dinner. A pair of wide eyes glanced towards the door, from which a sound of power surging seemed to approach. Goku glanced inquisitively at his son with a frown.

"Is there something wrong, Gohan?"

The youth responded to his father's question with a stare of bewilderment. What's wrong? Why can't he sense this? This, this, power of absolute evil that is approaching our household that is diminishing all chances of hope and peace? Chi-Chi seemed to agree with her husband's concerns and threw a worried look upon her son. She lowered her right hand onto their small wooden table while continuing to chew her home-cooked meal.

"Gohan, shame on you! You know better than to cause such an outburst at our kitchen table, what's gotten into you? Must be this new Super Saiyan transformation you and your dad are always blabbing about-"

"Chi-Chi your son has become an amazing fighter!" - Goku interrupted.

"Fighting?! Becoming a respectable and successful scholar beats roughing people up any day? Where does fighting get you in our modern society, Goku? Will fighting get into a prestigious university? Pay the rent? Attract a wife?"

"Well it definitely worked on you-"

"Times have changed, Goku. You can run around like a barbarian with your golden hair from here to Kami's Lookout or the Otherworld for all I care. My Gohan will not become a fighter!"

"Yeesh, okay Chi-Chi calm down."

As the married couple ceased their bickering over the future of their child, their rickety door began to creak. The sounds of outside rain became more apparent as this stranger seemingly stumbled upon their small family house near Mt. Paozu. The door was gradually opening further and further until Gohan could see a reptilian looking man. As the stranger walked past the doorway and descended upon the dinner table, Gohan could feel his enormous level of ki and instantly confirmed that this tall green stranger was the power level he had earlier sensed. Gohan quickly glanced at his parents, Goku and Chi-Chi, maintaining the same shocked mouth expression and wide-eyed glare. His father, seemingly oblivious to his surroundings, simply smiled at his son with a cheerful and hopeful expression on his face. Dad. Why aren't you fighting? Mother. Why aren't you running?

Cell now stood directly next to Goku, staring at Gohan with purple eyes filled with malicious intent. As Goku stood from his seated position, eyes still locked on his son, Cell gave Gohan a vicious grin that was anything but benevolent. Goku remained unaltered, bringing his middle and index fingers to the front of his head. I feel so helpless...why can't I save him? Gohan was using all the might his eleven-year-old form could offer. He attempted to get out of his seat to rush Cell headfirst, tapping into Saiyan instincts that Vegeta would be proud of. He attempted to shout to his father to shake him from this daze, to open his eyes to the threat that lay directly beside him. Gohan couldn't move, couldn't speak, and couldn't save his father from his terrible fate. Gohan was frozen in an unfamiliar state and couldn't provide assistance to his family. It's all my fault.

"Gohan."

The young half-Saiyan warrior looked upon his father's face. Looking into his father's blue-green eyes was as if he was staring into the very soul of his role model and parent. What is it, Father? Gohan could feel the emotions that his father welled up inside of himself while looking upon his face for the final time. His father was cheerful. Happy. Content. Proud. Gohan could even discover a tint of sorrow within his father's gaze. The one emotion which Gohan could not find within his father was regret.

"Take care of your mother for me."

A hand penetrated through Goku's chest, spraying the table in the blood of a fallen hero. The evil android's hand removed itself from the puncture wound that it had created in Goku's chest. Gohan's caring father, Chi-Chi's loving husband, and the earth's formidable protector fell to the floor as life faded from his eyes. He passed away to the otherworld with a smile on his face, entrusting the future generation to uphold the value of peace on earth. Cell gave a hearty chuckle as he looked down on his fallen opponent while lifting his left arm to fire a ki blast at Chi-Chi and Gohan's unborn younger sibling.

"CELL!" - Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs.

Regaining full control over his body, Gohan frantically glanced around to discover he was sitting up in a sweat drenched bed. It was a dream. Gohan untangled the heavy damp bed sheets wrapped around his torso and legs to sit in an upright position at the side of his bed. The strong rays of sunlight coming through his bedroom window momentarily blinded him. Better go see what mom has made for breakfast. As Gohan propelled himself upwards from his bedside, his mind wandered back to the traumatic visions of pain and suffering he had witnessed in his slumber.

Since Goku gave his life to save the earth's inhabitants seven years ago Gohan had experienced that recurring dream at least once every month. Gohan had come to terms with the fact that his father's sacrifice was necessary to protect all life on earth, but had not been able to overcome the dreaded feeling of guilt that overcame himself every time he thought back to the events of The Cell Games. That sacrifice would have not been necessary if I took my opponent seriously and put an end to Cell's tyranny with my newfound power. I acted like an idiot, and that's why mother no longer has a husband and why Goten is fatherless.

Gohan exited his bedroom and made way to the kitchen to find a small child who gazed upon him with all the respect and admiration in the world. His hair was black and messy, long bunches of hair sticking out of his head which came together in a fine pointy tip. His attire included an orange gi with blue sleeves, along with a black belt and small boots of the same color. He looks just like dad from when he was a child.

"Gohan, Gohan, Gohan! Have time to train me? Huh? Do ya?" - Goten exclaimed with the innocence of a child.

Gohan was about to accept his younger sibling's offer until realization hit him like a ki blast. Damn, that's right! Gohan gave out a long sigh and approached his eager brother, ruffling his messy hair in a sign of brotherly affection. "Sorry, squirt. Right after we eat breakfast I'm going to have to head to high school."

Goten looked at his brother with sad, puppy dog like eyes. "Do you really have to go, Gohan?"

"Unfortunately, yes, I won't be able to get a good education and support myself as an adult if I don't attend high school. Mom's homeschooling worked wonders, but now I have to show the education system what I can do." Gohan lifted his arm and gave a thumbs-up to his disappointed little brother.

"But when will we play? I won't be able to train with you as much now that you are in school. This is a bummer."

Gohan looked down upon his pouty little brother and gave him a reassuring smile, one that only a member of the Son family could perform. "I'll tell you what. After I go to school tomorrow I'll quickly finish my homework, then we can spar for the rest of the day. Sound good?"

"Yes! Thanks a lot Gohan."

"Don't mention it, Goten."

Gohan and his brother jogged into the kitchen to find their mother setting the table for breakfast. As she spun around to open the drawer where their forks are kept, Chi-Chi caught sight of Gohan.

"Good morning, boys! You guys sleep well?" - Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah!" - Goten exclaimed, jumping into one of the chairs in preparation for his meal.

"I slept well too, mom. Thanks for making breakfast." - Gohan lied.

Chi-Chi looked at her son with a smirk on her face. "Ready to start your big day, son? Remember to make an absolutely perfect impression on your teachers. Y'know it affects what grade they will give you. Teachers are like that, not all of them will be fair, but I'm sure they will love my handsome boy! Make sure your shirt is tucked in, it makes you look more educated and profound. And don't forget to make new friends, especially with the girls, I'm not getting any younger and I would love to have some grandchildren!"

Gohan looked at his mother with a hand on his cheek which had turned a light shade of red. Goten, on the other hand, could not control his laughter and almost fell out of his seat at the sight of his brother's dissatisfaction.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me!"

A flustered and annoyed Gohan quickly demolished his meal with his Saiyan appetite, trying to ignore the snickers, giggles, and chants coming from his younger sibling. "Gohan's getting married! I'm going to be an Uncle!" After finishing his meal, Gohan glanced at the kitchen clock in an attempt to discover what time it was. He let out a sigh of relief after he realized it was only 7:30.

"Mom, I'm going in the living room to see what's on tv. There's still and hour and a half until I need to be at school."

Chi-Chi gave a kind smile to her son as she cleaned the dishes. "Okay, have fun!"

For Gohan, the transformation his mom undertook after the events of the Cell games was almost scary. Once upon a time, Chi-Chi would have forced him to study his brains out instead of allowing him a couple of minutes of free time. These days, she's very laid back and understanding, allowing Gohan to train an hour for every hour he puts in studying every day. After seven years of sparring with Vegeta in three thousand times gravity and even taking in pupils of his own (Goten and Trunks), Gohan had completely surpassed his eleven-year-old self. Instead of Goku, Gohan was now Vegeta's motivation, greatest rival, and closest ally. He remembered the moment he had convinced his mother to let him refine his martial arts skills as if it was yesterday.

Seven Years Ago

Gohan approached his mother while she was watering flowers outside their humble house. She was now visibly pregnant with the second son of Son Goku and seemed at ease for the first time since her husband's death. Gohan believed that this would be an excellent time to approach her and confess what was on his mind, the fact that he now did indeed crave to become a warrior like his father and Vegeta and to train his skills daily.

"Hey mom, can I talk to you about something?"

Visibly flustered from gardening chores, Chi-Chi turned around to face her son.

"Gohan, why aren't you studying inside the house?"

Gohan stared at his mother with the determination and will of a true Saiyan. "I need to train."

Chi-Chi gave her son a sad smile, reminding her so much of the man she loved. "Gohan, there's no purpose in training anymore, you defeated Cell and are probably the strongest kid in the universe." She chuckled for a second and then regained her composure. "Now studying should be the only and most important aspect in your life Gohan. It will set you up for success."

"Mom, I love you, but you don't truly understand what I'm saying. I never needed to constantly train before because dad was the protector of the earth, the one who we would turn to if we needed trouble. Friends and family completely relied on him and now...he's gone. Before he died he entrusted the peace and safety of the earth to me and told me to protect you and our friends from the future evil that will descend upon earth. I understand that studying is important mom, but the fate of this world is on my shoulders and I can't let them down like I let dad down." Tears streamed down Gohan's cheeks as he remembered the death of his father. Chi-Chi gazed upon her son in a stunned state, with tears stinging her eyes. "I have to become smarter, but I also have to become stronger. I need to become braver and I need to become a man who can protect his loved ones! Dad was that type of man, and I let him down, so now I need to keep my promise and protect all that he held dear!"

Chi-Chi wrapped her small arms around her son, finally letting tears fall from her eyes. "Don't ever say that you let him down. Your father was very proud of you and he loved you."

Present

Gohan changed the channel to the news station to become informed on any noteworthy events, but instead felt gravely disappointed when a man wearing an afro and a cocky face appeared on the television screen.

"Mr. Satan, back to the Cell Games, the greatest battle of all time and the tournament that made you a worldwide celebrity and hero. Please tell the people, your adoring fans, about the aftermath of the fight." - an interviewer said.

"Oh, heh, well, those blonde dudes and that green guy were all flying in the sky, like some sort of aliens. They came down and used their little magic tricks hoping to fight Cell. Well, uh, all those other blonde guys and the green man got their asses handed to them until this tall blonde guy decided to take on Cell. I felt a little left out, being the greatest normal human-being on the planet and all, hahaha, and decided to join them. Then suddenly that tall blonde guy threw in the towel and let that little blonde delivery boy of theirs fight cell. After all the little cells were beating up his friends, that kid got mad became even stronger than Cell, knocking out all the cameras with some sort of blast. Anyway, I blacked out after that, and when I woke up that kid defeated Cell. Then, of course, those alien friends of his proclaimed me the strongest man alive and entrusted the earth to their world champ! Hahaha! Can't be as strong as those trickster aliens but I'm still the strongest of this world!" - Hercule replied.

"Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan!" - the crowd roared.

Gohan switched off the tv and twisted his face in disgust. That last part never happened! Me and my friends save the world and our methods of fighting are explained as tricks and random blasts of light. What a phony this guy is, hasn't anyone in that crowd heard of ki? Gohan chuckled to himself after beholding the sheer ignorance of stupidity of the Satan fanbase. Hey, at least he was decent enough to not take all the credit for himself.

Gohan grabbed his bag and opened the front door their house, looking back to say his goodbyes to his family. "Bye mom! Bye Goten! Off to school!" Gohan pushed himself off the ground and up into the air as Chi-Chi came barrelling through the door. "Don't forget to smile, young man!" - exclaimed Chi-Chi as she frantically waved to her son.

The eighteen-year-old smirked as he flew through the sky, wondering how this first day in an unfamiliar environment would turn out. I better be careful if I don't want any of the students to discover my little secret. The teen flew for fifteen minutes in the air at an unbelievably fast speed, passing villages and forests and plains each miles apart from the each other. The medium length spiky hair of Gohan's eighteen-year-old form whipped around violently as he traveled faster than a high-grade military aircraft. Gohan glanced down to an area covered in towering trees and watched some wildlife scurry below the masses of green whereas others flew from branch to branch. The sight of earth enjoying such a prosperous peacetime brought a smile to his face. The world has changed since I defeated Cell. For the sake of protecting the value of each individual life, I must grow stronger and wiser in battle.

Five minutes passed and Gohan was now flying directly above Golden City, named for the mysterious group of individuals who saved the world from the evil monster known as Cell. The citizens of Golden City worshiped the fighters of the Cell Games similar to how one would worship a deity, erecting golden statues in their honor and praying for the day that the so-called aliens would descend once again upon the earth. Gohan let out a chuckle as he flew overtop the statues of him and his friends, the anonymous heroes of the world. His father, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, himself, and even the peace loving Android 16. All of the hundred feet high golden statues went without a description, except for Gohan's which read 'The Saviour of our World' and Hercule's which read 'The Strongest Man to Ever Live'. What a character Mr. Satan is! He's so ridiculously helpless and clueless that it's hard to get mad at him for claiming to fight alongside us. I kind of pity the guy!

Gohan was taken from his thoughts when he overcame three masked men dressed in black, guns drawn and terrorizing the citizens below. Gohan frowned at the cruelty that the men were displaying. My friends and I fought Cell so that humans could live in harmony. They're still ruthlessly killing each other. Gohan quickly swooped down to a back alley in between two buildings, in close proximity to where the men were threatening the local populace.

"Get your ass over here bitch!"

"Who the fuck do you think you are messing with us, huh!"

Gohan looked out behind his hiding place to find one of the men dragging a young woman by her hair while she frantically squirmed and screamed for help. I can't just let these guys get away with this. There must be something I can do, but I can't let them see my face. Gohan pondered a resolution to his problem before an idea quickly came to him. With a smirk, Gohan powered up, releasing a yellow surging aura that consumed his body. While the transformation turned Gohan's hair a light blonde and his eyes teal, it also quintupled his power level leaving him with tremendous strength and speed. Time to go super. In a blinding flash of light Gohan disappeared from the alleyway and reappeared directly in the line of sight of the three criminals.

The leader of the trio quickly let go of the woman's hair at the sight of the intruder right before she quickly dashed away to safety. The man in black lifted a gun towards Gohan's chest but the golden-haired man remained calm and in control while the villain appeared wide-eyed and shook to the core. His sweaty finger was firmly wrapped around the gun's trigger.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, interrupting us like this? One of those fucking golden boy fans? Do you know who you're messing with punk?" - the man said as he fired several rounds aimed directly towards Gohan's heart.

As the bullets bounced off the Super Saiyan's chest and onto the pavement, both the attackers and the victims looked at the golden man in awe. Gohan remained calm and stern, giving the criminals who disrupted the peace within Golden City a death stare.

"What...are you!?" - another one of the criminals exclaimed.

"I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good." - Gohan said as he looked over towards the cowering civilians who had been crying out for salvation from the terrorists before him. Gohan turned back towards the criminals before finishing his speech. "Nightmare to you!"

Gohan dashed towards the gun wielder, slapping the gun out of his grasp and breaking his arm using a backhanded strike with very little exertion. The fiend was sent hard to the ground, moaning and holding his arm with tears in his eyes. The remaining two of the trio opened fire at the mysterious teenager after seeing the disposition of their leader. While bouncing bullets off of his extremely durable body, Gohan casually walked towards the duo as they wasted their ammunition. As both of their clips became empty Gohan send both of them into the brick wall of a building across the street with one swift kick, rendering the terrorists unconscious. As the sound of sirens began to flood the area Gohan dashed into the sky and out of the authorities' line of sight while the victims waved and cheered for their new savior. When the police arrived they became completely baffled at the sight of hundreds of civilians jumping for joy behind a broken body and hundreds of shell casings.

That was a close one. I need to come up with an alternate approach when I require the use of my powers. After school I might pay a visit to Vegeta and Bulma to see what they can hook me up with. Gohan flew to the ground and powered down from his Super Saiyan transformation when Orange Star High School came into his field of view. He could see hundreds of students carrying their thick textbooks as they approached the front entrance of the educational institution. Heh, if that's all they are giving the students to work on, this high school stuff will be a real breeze! Gohan walked inside his new school looking like a typical and completely normal scrawny high schooler. Little did they know that Son Gohan, Orange Star's new prodigal student and extremely well-mannered teen, was the strongest mortal being that Universe 7 had ever seen.

 **These are my POWER LEVELS!  
Power Levels:**

Cell Saga

Gohan

 **Base: 12,250,000  
Super Saiyan: 612,500,000  
Super Saiyan 2: 1,225,000,000**

 **Cell**

 **Imperfect Form: 300,000,000  
Semi Perfect Form: 450,000,000  
Perfect: 1,000,000,000**

Goku: 12,000,000  
Super Saiyan: 600,000,000

Cell Junior: 30,000,000

Orange Star High Saga

Gohan

 **Base: 24,000,000  
Super Saiyan: 1,200,000,000  
Super Saiyan 2: 2,400,000,000  
Great Saiyaman: 1,200 (Raditz)**

Vegeta

 **Base: 18,000,000  
Super Saiyan: 900,000,000  
Super Saiyan 2: 1,800,000,000**

Piccolo

 **Base: 500,000,000**

Goten

 **Base: 2,000,000  
Super Saiyan: 100,000,000**

Trunks

 **Base: 2,250,000  
Super Saiyan: 112,500,000**

Tien

 **Base: 4,000,000**

Krillin

 **Base: 3,800,000**

Yamcha

 **Base: 2,000,000**

Videl

 **Base:30**

Sharpner

 **Base: 7**

Hercule

 **Base: 10**

Future Trunks

 **Base: 8,000,000  
Super Saiyan: 400,000,000  
Super Saiyan 2: 800,000,000**

Great appreciation for everyone who has come by to give this story a chance. Feel free to leave a comment to give me feedback on what I did right or wrong, or if any of you have questions regarding the direction I'll be taking this fic.


	2. First Day Of School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or Dragon Ball Super. Every character and location mentioned in Seven Years Later, with the exception of ones created by myself and not mentioned within Akira Toriyama's manga and anime, are owned by Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 2: First Day of High School

As he walked through the school corridors in search of room 3A, Son Gohan felt as if he was exposed to a world extraordinarily different from the one he had been living within for eighteen years. A world full of traumatic experiences caused by abductions, alien invaders, space tyrants, powerful androids, and destructive battles, was instantly replaced with a much calmer atmosphere. Gohan's responsibilities as a Z-Fighter and protector of earth was replaced by his responsibilities as a student. Instead of transforming into a Super Saiyan and performing a Kamehameha wave to vanquish forces of evil, Gohan needed to arrive to the classroom before the bell rang, give his undivided attention to his teacher, and complete homework and assignments before the deadline.

Gohan was used to the concept of studying, homework, and lectures due to the strenuous homeschooling routine of his mother. Because of his extremely high intelligence he had been introduced to university level math and science concepts when an average child would be learning about the Pythagorean theorem and the contents within cells. Academics would be a breeze for Gohan; athletics and social life not so. His personal goal was to behave and perform like a normal teenager to avoid the truth of his complicated past and overwhelming powers becoming public knowledge. Mr. Satan is a prime example of the depths to which a person would go to cement their name in history and acquire fame. He sacrificed his honesty and dignity to become wealthy and powerful. He claims to be one of us, yet all he did was stand back and watch us fight. The media has made him even worse. For the fear of his personality and level of privacy changing for the worst, Gohan decided to keep his identity hidden from the rest of the world. He wanted people to know that the Golden Fighter, his father, and the rest of the Z-Fighters came together to save the world from impending doom due to heavy training and sacrifice. However, Gohan didn't want the world to know that Son Gohan, Son Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin saved the world. The true identity of himself and his friends was best kept a secret as it's revelation would disrupt their way of life. The secret of the true identity of the Z-Fighters, the secret that Gohan has kept for seven long years, was now in danger of getting out due to his new surroundings. Gohan feared that his athletic prowess would capture the interests of students within the school who would stop at nothing to discover his true identity, which was son of previous World Martial Arts Champion Son Goku and delivery boy of the Cell Games.

The loud noise of a school bell rang throughout the halls as the remaining students rushed to their classrooms. After spotting classroom 3A, Gohan found a middle-aged balding man awaiting him outside of the classroom door. He wore a blue shirt with a plain black tie, along with a pair of black pants which appeared to be too long for him. He had dark bags under his emerald eyes, insinuating that the man was deprived of a necessary amount of sleep due to the responsibilities of being a high school teacher. As Gohan reduced the distance between himself and the classroom the man turned his head towards the black-haired youth and gave a quirky smile.

"Ah, Mr. Son. It is good to see that you found the classroom without any guidance. I have a feeling you'll be navigating through our halls with ease in the near future. My name is Mr. Hyu, it is a pleasure to meet you."

When Gohan arrived at the location where Mr. Hyu was standing, the elder male offered his hand to Gohan which the teen immediately shook. Gohan gave the teacher a half-smile, unsure about his personality. I'm here for five minutes and the first person I come in contact with looks like an absolute cook. Better start my time off at Orange Star High with an enthusiastic attitude nonetheless.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hyu. I can't wait to get started at Orange Star High." That sounded normal and non-suspicious, right?

The teacher retracted his arm back to his side after firmly shaking Gohan's hand. The skinny frame that is Mr. Hyu studied the eighteen-year-old from top to bottom before offering him a more genuine smile. Great, this guy seems like a Master Roshi who isn't interested in the fairer sex. His mad scientist-like appearance and formal speech reminds me of Doctor Gero a little too much. Gohan's concerns about the man were interrupted when Mr. Hyu cleared his throat and began to speak once again.

"I will be your homeroom teacher, and I must admit that I look forward to working with you. After looking into your file I was heavily impressed. You have a sharper mind and broader knowledge base than most university graduates. I think you will be a great addition to our rather small collection of prodigal students at Orange Star High " - Mr. Hyu said.

Gohan responded with a smile and quick nod. "Thanks. I hope I can live up to the high expectations everyone has for me."

"I'm sure you'll do just wonderful. Now please wait there while I inform your peers of your arrival."

Gohan nodded once again and watched as Mr. Hyu walked into a classroom full of bickering students. From what Gohan could see, the class held many different students from the stereotypical social groups that Lime had told him all about. He spotted athletes who weren't that strong and nerds who weren't that smart. In one corner of the classroom, a black-haired teen stood up and flexed his muscles towards a group of his friends, claiming to be stronger than Mr. Satan. With a power level that low you couldn't even lay a finger on that idiot. In the other corner, two girls covered in tonnes of makeup blushed and gossiped about someone in the front row. She was right...about everything! Gohan gave a loud sigh from outside the classroom door. How can any of these people be worth getting to know if all they do is worship Hercule Satan and gossip and boast about everything? One Mr. Hyu reached the front of the classroom the gossiping, bickering, and gloating ceased. Before Gohan could barely hear himself think and now the drop of a pin could be heard from anywhere in the classroom. As the noise within the classroom completely subsided, the students within classroom 3A brought their attention to their homeroom teacher.

"Good morning, class." - said Mr. Hyu.

The man received a few grunts and groans from the collection of students, likely unenthusiastic about returning to school after a weekend.

"I have some very pleasant news to share with you all today. We are receiving a new student by the name of Son Gohan. Unlike the majority of this lot, Mr. Son has a very bright future in the educational system and academic studies. He received perfect scores on all of his entry exams and is the definition of a truly great student. You can come in now, Mr. Son."

Gohan felt like rolling his eyes after all the praise Mr. Hyu gave him. He had crushed an alien invader trying to destroy earth, ventured to another planet to fight the tyrant overlord of Universe 7, became the first Saiyan to ascend past the legendary form of Super Saiyan, and destroyed the strongest threat the Z-Fighters had ever come up against, yet there Mr. Hyu was glorifying him in a classroom full of students based on his academic prowess. Even one of the brightest minds that Golden City had to offer couldn't realize that without heroes like Son Goku, educational experiences and occupations would be found useless on a dead planet littered with the corpses of species that lived there.

As Gohan walked through the doorframe of 3A he immediately felt the eyes of at least thirty students steer at him with killer intent. He turned to the rows of students and gave them a quick wave, accompanied with a smirk. Instead of warming up to him, snickering and whispering began from within the rows as the teenagers began to turn even more hostile.

"What a nerd."

"I bet his parents lock him in the basement and make him study all day."

"Pretty boy acting all cocky, heh. Put him in a ring with me and I'll fuck his ass up."

"What a bookworm. I couldn't live like that."

"I bet he sucked Hyu's dick to earn all that hype."

"He's kinda cute."

"What a dickhead."

Mr. Ryu gave his class an angry glance due to them gossiping and insulting their new peer.

"Students, quiet down, you're all an embarrassment to this educational institution! You may sit wherever you like, Mr. Son."

Gohan glanced around at the rows to find several seats available. A window seat was available and Gohan appreciated a good view, however it was next to a bunch of jocks who could easily rile him up enough to the point of exposing his powers. A seat in the far back was open but it was between two winking girls who had their stomach and almost half their cleavage exposed. A corner seat was also available, however Gohan was disrupted from his seat choosing process by an energetic short-haired blond beauty in one of the top rows who was standing up and waving at him.

"Hey cutie, there's a seat available here!" - the girl exclaimed with a high-pitched voice.

Gohan glanced over to the seat she was referring to, an empty spot between her and a long-haired blonde jock who appeared to be livid with the fact that his friend had offered him a seat. The Saiyan shrugged and began making his way over to the empty spot near the back of the room.

"What the hell Erasa? You volunteered for this nerd to sit beside us? There's no way I'll get along with that geek!" - exclaimed the jock.

Erasa scoffed at him and gave the teen an angry look.

"He's new to the school! The least we can do is be nice! Plus, he's kinda cute."

"You say that about everyone, Erasa."

"I mean it!"

Gohan finally reached the row after ascending a small flight of stairs. As he shuffled through the students to reach the middle of the row, he offered them a bunch of apologies for moving in front of them. After finally reaching his seat, the teen sat down and looked towards the girl who offered him the seat.

"Thanks for letting me sit here." - Gohan said with a smile.

"Oh, no problem at all! You're doing me a favour by sitting there, actually. I like to keep Sharpner out of arms reach so he can't hit on me."

Erasa's comments earned her an angry look from Sharpner, an extremely muscular student who appeared to be very self-confident. Determination in physical training , laziness in mental training. He'll never be a great fighter like that. Like Master Roshi taught my father, power means nothing without discipline and hard-work.

"Whatever, Erasa." - Sharpner said as he sighed and rolled his eyes.

The blonde giggled at his annoyance with her and gave Gohan a perky smile. She doesn't seem that bad. Maybe I can make some new friends at Orange Star and live the normal life of a teenager, Gohan thought as he returned her smile with one of his own.

"It's nice to meet you Gohan! I'm Erasa, as you already know, and this guy here beside you is Sharpner, Sharpie for short." - she said, attracting Sharper's interests back towards her conversation.

Sharpner shot a death glance towards Gohan.

"If you ever call me that, I'll kill you." - he whispered, trying to assert his dominance over the black-haired teen.

What a cocky bastard this guy is. Gohan gave Sharpner a confident smirk and narrowed his eyes towards the teen.

"You can try."

"Tch!"

"Oh Sharpner cut that out!" - Erasa exclaimed. She turned her attention back towards Gohan. "And this," she said while pointing at a girl beside her, "is my best friend Videl."

Gohan turned his attention towards a curvaceous girl that was a year younger than him, yet appeared to be more mature and powerful than the rest of the students in the class. As she glanced over towards Gohan, he noticed striking blue eyes similar to Android Eighteen's, yet they were darker, deeper, wider, and more mysterious. Her straight long black hair flew down the top half of her back. She appeared to be a foot shorter than Gohan and of small stature, surprising for a woman as curved as she was. Videl gave Gohan a greeting smile.

"Hey, nice to meet you."

It took Gohan a second to realize that he was lost in the vast ocean that was her eyes. He blinked once before regaining his senses and found that Videl was throwing him a quizzical look.

"Oh, nice to meet you as well." - Gohan finally replied.

Erasa giggled at Gohan's quiet and shy nature before winking at him.

"Let me give you a word of advice. Videl is the best when it comes to being a friend, she will always have your back in a fight. Just don't go asking her out. This month is only half over and at least three dozen boys have been left beaten up and broken hearted. The only one who can date daddy's little girl is someone who is stronger than even she is." - Erasa said, deepening her voice for the last sentence in an impersonation attempt that sounded somewhat familiar to Gohan.

Videl's cheeks reddened at Erasa's comment. Her embarrassment soon turned to anger as she frowned at her friend.

"Erasa! You're scaring the poor guy!" - Videl exclaimed.

"Well, he oughta be scared in the presence of the world champs' baby girl!"

"Erasa! You're just as embarrassing as my father!"

Erasa seemed to discard Videl's complaints, laughing and carrying on. Gohan just quietly chuckled until Erasa's words struck him. He turned around to Videl and shot her a questioning look.

"So you're Videl Satan, right?"

"So what? Are you going to shower me with praise?"

"Videl!" - Erasa exclaimed.

Gohan gave Videl a hearty chuckle before his dark eyes met her blue ones. Her abruptness just then reminds me of my mother, or even Vegeta. Although I'm glad that she doesn't believe her father's claim of having the strength to go toe-to-toe against Cell. Videl looked like a deer caught in headlights after hearing Gohan's laugh. She expected him to do as most would, to jump out of their seat in excitement and bombard her with questions regarding her father and his battle against Cell alongside the Golden Fighters. However, Son Gohan wasn't like most students.

"Praise you? Not exactly. I can tell that you are a very strong fighter Videl, but not even the most tremendous of fighters could take on the might of Mr. Satan's ego every single day. Matter of fact, I pity you."

Videl looked at Gohan with an intent to kill even greater than those of the classroom jocks when he was first introduced. She slammed her fist on the hard wooden desk, attracting the eyes of some students sitting around them.

"You pity me, Gohan?!" - she said coldly.

After a moment of silence, Videl's snarl turned into a small smile and her look of hate turned into one of curiosity. Gohan may have been mistaken, but he thought he detected a small amount of admiration in her stare as well. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder and spoke to Gohan one last time before the teacher returned to the front of the classroom and demanded the students' attention.

"I don't need your pity. But thanks. You're not so bad after all."

Five Hours Later

Much to Erasa's delight and Sharpner's misfortune, Gohan's timetable was an exact copy of the two blondes and their dark-haired friend's. Gohan accompanied his newfound friends to their classes and sat with them during lectures and at lunchtime. Erasa became increasingly infatuated with him, Videl increasingly interested in him, and even Sharpner began to warm up to Gohan after he had not mentioned assignments or studying even once during lunchtime. Being a new edition to this group of old friends reminded Gohan of when he first met the Z-Fighters. He was a sheltered four-year-old making friends for the first time, hearing about unbelievable stories and adventures that took place before the date of his birth. Unknowing to Gohan, the groups greatest adventures were yet to come and he would be a part of them. Krillin was always cheerful and encouraging, quickly becoming Gohan's first friend when he arrived at Kame House. He reminded Gohan of Erasa. Yamcha was somewhat distant and quiet around Gohan the first time he met him, yet loud and obnoxious around all of his old friends. After warming up to Yamcha, he saw past his headstrong and cocky personality and found a man who would give his life to protect his comrades, similar to Sharpner. Bulma had been one of the first people to know Gohan, and soon became one of his greatest friends. Although she was the richest woman on the face of the earth, Bulma never gloated about her riches and possessed a kind and confident personality that had an even greater effect on people than her renown. This made Bulma very similar to Videl in Gohan's mind. As he enjoyed protecting the earth and all of its inhabitants with the Z-Fighters, Gohan knew he would also enjoy simpler everyday activities with Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner.

Gohan now found himself in history class, the class which took up his last time slot of the day. Erasa and Sharpner, being bored out of their minds awaiting their teacher to arrive in the classroom, started up a conversation with Gohan.

"So, uh, Gohan. What part of town do you live in?" - Sharpner asked.

Gohan responded with a chuckle and brought his hand up to scratch the backside of his head.

"Town? I don't live in Golden City. I commute here from 439 East District."

Sharpner, Erasa, and even Videl looked at their newfound friend with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"No way! That's so far from Satan City!" - Erasa exclaimed.

"Do you even get any sleep, brains?" - Sharpner questioned.

"Even on my fastest helicopter it would take me three hours to get over there!" - Videl said.

Gohan smiled sheepishly and rubbed the backside of his head.

"I guess my mom finds education just that important. I go to sleep pretty early and wake up while it's still dark, and while I'm traveling to school I finish all of my homework. Seems like a good plan, right?" - Gohan explained.

"Un huh!" - Erasa beamed, her face completely lighting up once again. She's a bit too trusting. Not that I'm complaining.

"Whatever, brains."

Although her friends quickly believed Gohan's story, Videl wasn't so fast to buy it. Every time Gohan spoke he paused for a second and carefully chose his words, as if he was afraid of revealing some sort of secret that he left out of each and every story. It appeared to Videl that he was desperately trying to hide details of his past. Videl narrowed her eyes at Gohan, labeling him as a suspicious newcomer to Orange Star High School and a student she would need to keep a very close eye on.

Mr. Hiro came in through the classroom door, rolling a projector which brought a smile to many of the student's faces. He was a tall, lanky dark-haired man who was eccentric and outgoing whereas his homeroom teacher was mysterious and quiet. His clothes were extremely casual for a teacher's wardrobe; blue jeans covering his legs and a small golf shirt covering his torso, exposing his white shrimp-like arms well past the elbow. After reaching the front of the class, he mumbled something under his breath before turning to speak with his students.

"Hey guys, we will be starting a new unit today that will require the observation and study of film. Nothing you guys will complain about, but it sure is a pain for me trying to get this thing working." The class chuckled as the young teacher held up a bundle of tangled wires. "Class will start once I figure this thing out."

With his permission, the class erupted into talking once again. Sharpner, Erasa, and several other students were glancing through their phones wide-eyed with a look of extreme disbelief on their faces. Sharpner gasped loudly, attracting the attention of Gohan and Videl, while Erasa was too shocked to take her eyes away from her small mobile device.

"...Holy shit, guys." - Sharpner whispered.

Videl and Gohan through a quizzical look his way while Erasa nodded in agreement.

"H-he's back. I can't believe he's back." - Erasa stuttered.

Gohan glanced around the classroom to find the other students just as intrigued as Erasa and Sharpner. While not knowing this latest piece of news, or gossip as Gohan expected, made him nervous and inquisitive, it lit a spark under Videl and the trio of friends watched in fear as an angry look overcame her face. She crossed her arms, a motion not lacking of attitude, and growled at her friends.

"What is it? What the hell has gotten into you guys!?" - Videl exclaimed.

Sharpner's look of disbelief turned into one of joy as Gohan witnessed the blonde laugh for the first time since arriving at Orange Star High.

"Videl, he's back! One of the guys who saved our world along with your father seven years ago!"

Surely they don't mean...

"One of the Golden Fighters was spotted downtown! He saved a whole bunch of people from being killed by terrorists!" - Erasa happily exclaimed.

Shit.

None of them noticing Gohan's extreme disappointment and misfortune, the class erupted into hoots and hollers. The class' usual calm everyday chatter was replaced by the joyous shouting of hundreds of students from throughout the school.

"He's back, motherfuckers!"

"How dreamy!"

"Our hero has descended upon the earth once again!"

"The Golden Fighters! They're still among us!"

"What a guy!"

Gohan smacked his head down against his desk oblivious to the pandemonium around him. Every student within the classroom was excited and frantically jumping up and down in celebration due to confirmation that one of the earth's saviours returned. With the exception of two. Gohan was kicking himself over revealing his powers to the world and Videl's eyes sparkled with determination. Determination to discover the secret behind the Golden Fighters' strength.

"Which one do you think he was?"

"The one who looked pissed off all the time?"

"Or the one who put up a strong effort against Cell?"

"Could he actually be the strongest of them?"

"The Delivery Boy all grown up?"

"No way!"

The rowdiness of the class subsided five minutes after the heroics of the Gold Fighter were passed around the school via cell phone. Mr. Hiro finally was able to sort out his technical difficulties, ready to begin his teaching. Unlike his homeroom teacher, Gohan noticed, this man had the respect of every single student in the classroom and only had to stand up at the front of the room to stop the students from talking with one another.

"Now, I know you're all excited abut the appearance of one of the Golden Fighters. In truth, he couldn't have reappeared at a better time. The unit we are about to dive into is on the history of the world's greatest fighters. This is the study of warriors who have protected our planet from the most dangerous of foes and have topped the majority of competition in the World Martial Arts Tournament. These fighters include Son Goku, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, Jackie Chun, and the most powerful non-energy using fighter on the planet, Mr. Hercule Satan."

Yes! Finally someone who understands that ki-based attacks are far more than tricks. I'm starting to like this guy already. One brown-haired student spoke up from amongst the excited teens.

"Energy? You mean tricks?"

Mr. Hiro chuckled at the student's ignorance and turned to face him.

"Ki is an energy found inside each and every one of you. It is your very life force, the power that courses deep within your soul. Only the most excellent fighters under the training of a warrior who has mastered ki control can bring it out of the body to use as a weapon. An example of this is the ultimate attack of the Turtle Style School, the Kamehameha Wave." Mr. Hiro flicked to an image of Krillin performing the technique against Gohan's father. A collection of gasps and murmurs could be heard throughout the crowd of students.

"This is the move being performed in one of the greatest fights we've ever had the pleasure of witnessing within a World Martial Arts Tournament. The 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament was likely the most highly contested of all time. We had the four most powerful ki warriors of that time going head-to-head and in the finals a long awaited clash between the head students of the two most notorious fighting schools that this world has to offer." The teacher flicked to another image, one of Son Goku facing off against Majunior.

"This was the finals of the 23rd world tournament, a clash between Goku and Majunior, the self-proclaimed reincarnation of Demon King Piccolo. As most of you are aware of, it was Goku who defeated Piccolo, so this finals match was just as fitting as the previous tournament's. After coming up short twice in the previous finals Goku secures himself a World Martial Arts Championship before disappearing from the martial arts scene." The screen flicked over once again to a different picture, one that instantly made Gohan nervous. The reveal of the picture caused excited murmurs amongst the crowd of students. Gohan gazed uneasily at the face of his eleven-year-old Super Saiyan self.

"The last tournament that we'll be studying is the most important in all of earth's known history. While everyone else prayed with their families for Cell to be nothing more than just a nightmare, twelve noble warriors took a stand against the tyranny of this monster. While the identity of the Golden Fighters remains to be a mystery, we can identify a handful of these warriors who are world renowned martial artists. Tien Shinhan, Krillin, Yamcha, Mr. Satan, Caroni, Pirozhki, and even Majunior fought to save our planet from destruction." - Mr. Hiro finished. The class looked on in excitement at the prospect of studying the world's most famous battle.

"And that brings us to our first assignment." - Mr. Hiro added with a devilish smile, causing a collection of groans to erupt from the student filled rows. "You will all choose one fighter who you admire and respect to create a presentation on them. You will mention their past accomplishments, fighting style, battles they took part in, some info on their personal life, and your reasoning for choosing that particular fighter."

Personal life? What if someone chooses my dad? My whole identity could be revealed to the entire school and soon after I'd become a world famous celebrity! I need my privacy to stay intact or they'll all find out about the Cell Games. "Gohan, is something wrong?"

The voice of Videl broke Gohan from his stupor. He looked towards the raven-haired teen to find a concerned look upon her face. Gohan gave her a small smile and rubbed the back of his head, a Son family trademark, trying to cast her worries aside.

"Yeah I'm fine, nothing's wrong." Damnit Gohan! Why'd I have to make it sound so suspicious?

Videl gave him a curious stare before returning his smile with one of her own.

"Sorry, you really looked like you were out of it there." - Videl said.

The two teens redirected their attention back towards the front of the class, both thinking of which fighter they want to conduct research on and both hoping that their fathers, the two most famous fighters on list available to choose from, would not be picked.

One hour later

School had finally ended. Gohan and his newfound friends were walking side-by-side in the corridor, each questioning what fighter each other had chosen. When Erasa asked Sharpner, the blonde jock gave her a wicked smile.

"My idol Yamcha, of course. He's a kick-ass martial artist and the greatest baseball player to ever live on top of that! Easily the best choice there is." - Sharpner replied with confident. Erasa just chuckled and turned her attention towards Videl.

"Um, I hope you don't mind Videl but I chose your dad. I know nothing about martial arts so I wanted to choose the person with the most information available to the public." Videl sighed and nodded back at Erasa.

"Better you than one of those other guys in class."

The four students squeezed through small clustered halls filled with students rushing to get to their locker or their bus. Teachers still remained in the classrooms to make a dent in their endless hordes of paperwork. While passing room 1F, Gohan caught sight of Mr. Ryu. He had positioned his feet on the top of the room's desk, right beside a cheap computer monitor the teacher had switched off minutes before. The rest of his body was lying back in a small reclining chair while he was fiddling with his two pale white hands. Gohan's once professional and uptight teacher became the very definition of casualty right before his very eyes. As Gohan passed the room the noticed that Sharpner was looking inside the room aswell.

"What a creep." - Sharpner muttered under his breath.

"You can say that again." - Gohan agreed.

Sharpner smirked at Gohan before redirecting the conversation. The blonde and raven-haired teens beside the two boys were now listening intently to their conversation. Erasa smiled at the sight of Sharpner warming up to their new friend so quickly, especially because of the fact that their personalities and interests appeared to be exact opposites. Where Gohan was shy and usually kept to himself, Sharpner was outgoing with their small group and never knew when to stop talking. She figured Gohan's idea of a good time was sitting at the dining room table studying university level math in Russian, whereas Sharpner would love to be training his martial arts skills or playing some kind of sport.

"So brains, which fighter did you pick?"

"I decided to take Majunior."

"Have fun making a report on that evil prick."

Gohan frowned at his friend. He understood that conversing with everyday people would be a difficult task for him, but he had not anticipated that keeping the truth from them would be this difficult. He wanted to spill everything to Sharpner and the two girls right now, and tell him what an amazing person Piccolo is. A man not from this world with a destiny to conquer the earth and rule over all of its inhabitants gave up his life to protect a five-year-old who taught him the true meaning of friendship and kindness. To have one of his only normal friends criticize the man he looked up to infuriated Gohan.

"You can't blame Majunior for the actions of Demon King Piccolo. Majunior sure issued some threats at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, but he never acted upon them, and the last time he was spotted he was fighting Cell alongside the Golden Fighters. I think he changed his ways."

"Tch. I doubt that a king of demons could turn his life around, Gohan."

Gohan felt his Saiyan side taking control of his senses. A rage boiled over him due to Sharpner's ignorance, and his ki began to steadily rise until he could feel a power capable of destroying the solar system at his fingertips. How dare he insult Mr. Piccolo like that! He's part of that group...that group of people who worship Mr. Satan's wealth and power over the public instead of worshipping my father for the sacrifices he made for the rest of the world! How dare he! These humans insult Piccolo, they insult my father! A small light flashed in the palm of Gohan's hand. The power of one ki blast the equivalent to the power of a large meteorite traveling at the speed of light.

"Gohan, calm down." - a distant voice spoke.

Gohan instantly recognized the voice as Piccolo's. He down upon his shaking hand in reflection upon his previous actions. He remembered the urge he felt to destroy. To destroy Sharpner. To destroy his home planet, the home of all of his family and friends. He hadn't felt this level of shame since his father died due to his own over-confidence.

"Piccolo...I almost-"

"I know. You should really talk to Vegeta about this, I've never seen you get like that."

Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner looked back to find their friend standing still upon the white cement walkway staring intently at the palms of his hands.

"I was...planning on visiting them after school anyway. Thanks, Piccolo, you always manage to save me from a sticky situation."

"That's my job, heh. No problem kid."

Gohan found himself face to face with Videl after ending his mental conversation with Piccolo. He looked up from his hand to gaze into her deep blue eyes as she found herself mesmerized by his onyx ones. A heavy blush came across Videl's face as she widened her eyes in realization. She had been left in a trance, staring at Gohan's face for the past several seconds. Behind the two teenagers came a knowing giggle belonging to Erasa and an annoyed grunt from Sharpner. Videl's embarrassment boiled over to rage.

"What the hell are you doing all the way back over here? I thought something was wrong with you, idiot!" - Videl shouted, desperately trying to cover up her feelings of attraction with anger.

Gohan was slightly frightened by this display, and if he were to come back from HFIL, Gohan didn't think even Cell or Bojack could frighten him. The last time Gohan had been afraid was when he saw Android 16's head being ruthlessly crushed by Cell. After a childhood of being petrified of his father's enemies, Gohan remembered his fight with Cell as the first time he wasn't worried about his own well-being, just the wellbeing of his friends. He feared that he wasn't strong enough to protect the rest of the Z-Fighters from the strength Cell displayed by easily disposing of the power yet peace loving android. That's when his power was awakened, and since transcending to Super Saiyan 2 he hadn't been afraid of anything. He trained almost as much as Vegeta to ensure he could stay the most powerful being in the universe, capable of protecting his loved ones from any evil threat. Yet here Son Gohan was, a mighty Saiyan warrior who had fought against a universal tyrant and a supposedly perfect being, scared of a human girl who's stare was a combination of his mother's look of authority and Vegeta's glare of anger. I thought it was just my mother! Are all girls like this?!

"Sorry Videl, didn't mean to worry you! Oh, look at the time, I should really be heading back home by now. See you tomorrow everyone!"

"Bye Gohan!" - Erasa chirped.

"Later, brains." - Sharpner mumbled.

Videl was the only one who remained quiet after Gohan took off running in the opposite direction. She kept her gaze on the man who had put her in such a flushed and uncomfortable disposition just moments before. Videl's eyes narrowed as his eighteen-year-old frame grew further and further away from her. She positioned her lips into a playful smirk. You have to go home, Gohan? Strange, 439 East District is the other way.

 **END**


	3. Saiyan Pride

****

_**WiffleDick678: So you wouldn't put yourself through any harm, I updated pretty fast. Happy to hear that you are enjoying the story and I hope the future chapters are even more enjoyable.**_

 **SEE THAT! THAT'S HIS RESPONSE TO MY REVIEW!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or Dragon Ball Super. Every character and location mentioned in Seven Years Later, with the exception of ones created by myself and not mentioned within Akira Toriyama's manga and anime, are owned by Akira Toriyama.**

 **Chapter 3: Saiyan Pride**

Son Gohan was flying through the white clouds, a white ki enveloping him with the power to soar. He passed over a collection of small and scattered settlements that were located in the lush green paradise below the sky. Gohan, being born and raised in 439 East District at the very center of mount district, had an overwhelming appreciation for the beautiful scenery of the countryside. Despite what most of the world's population believed, Gohan always felt that a home away from towering skyscrapers and bickering citizens would do anyone some good. His purpose for dashing through the sky in the opposite direction of his house was not to enjoy the scenery, however. The young man was on his way to West City, the most technologically and industrially developed city on the face of the earth to visit a wealthy blue-haired genius.

As he neared the incredibly populated city, Gohan reflected upon his first experiences at Orange Star High School. The first day wasn't so bad, I guess. Mr. Hiro's assignment is likely to cause some problems for me, but other than that I didn't have many issues. Erasa and Sharpner believed everything I told them, the former believing that I'm just a shy and innocent teenager and the latter believing I'm just a bookworm. Videl...I might have some problems with her. She reminds me of Bulma and Vegeta to a great extent and knowing them she might catch me doing something suspicious and start to pry for more details. The end of the school day is what worried me though...I've never lost control of my emotions like that before. I felt the urge to blow up the planet just because my new friend was bashing Piccolo. I really need to regain control over my actions...I can't let anyone get hurt because of me again. Piccolo died because I wasn't brave enough. Krillin died because I wasn't strong enough. Father died because I wasn't smart enough. Now that everyone is depending on me to protect the earth, I can't let them all down.

After reaching the city, Gohan remained at a fast pace and a high altitude to avoid any civilians potentially catching sight of him. The spiky haired teen was traveling faster than the eye can see, zooming above large commercial buildings and a multitude of cars. In no time, he reached the enormous beige sphere known as Capsule Corporation. After descending to touch down onto the ground, Gohan walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A blue-haired beauty answered the call, quickly dragging him inside for a friendly embrace. Gohan chuckled at Bulma's display of affection for her godson.

"Hey Bulma! How are you doing?" - Gohan politely asked.

Bulma's affection soon turned to anger as she wacked the teen across the back of the head with a small angry fist.

"It's been two weeks, Gohan! Two weeks and you haven't called or came to visit! What the hell is wrong with you? I'm your godmother for Kami sakes!" - Bulma exclaimed. She quickly pulled herself away from Gohan and put a hand on her hip, staring at him with a vicious glare. I haven't seem her in weeks, but this is strangely familiar. Bulma sighed before continuing. "Vegeta told me you came over to train with him several days ago. Did it even occur to you to take one second out of your busy schedule to come inside and visit with me? Ugh, you certainly are your father's son."

A smile came to Gohan's lips after she compared him to his father. Piccolo may have been his guardian and the man he looked up to the most, but Gohan always wanted to become a strong and honest man like his father. After Goku's death hit an eleven-year-old Gohan fairly hard, the young man desperately tried to change his ways. Instead of an innocent child, Gohan grew up to become an experienced warrior. He adopted his father's kindness towards others but the ruthless nature of Piccolo and Vegeta in battle. His father's gullible nature caused Raditz to take his life, Frieza to make his way back to earth, and resulted in Dr. Gero constructing both the Androids and Cell. As much as the spiky-haired teen admired his father, he would not repeat his mistakes. Gohan understood that not all criminals could change with a second chance. Piccolo could change because he was only acting on his father's wishes, completing the pre-set destiny that his parent had laid out for him before he died. Citizens of the earth looked upon Piccolo as a monster, and that's what alienated him from the human race. Vegeta had the ability to change because he was being controlled by Frieza. An entire race that he was directly responsible for was enslaved and later destroyed right before his eyes, and this led to his anger and hatred against all things standing in his path for power. Gohan would always give those worth redeeming a second chance, but would not hesitate to destroy an evil space tyrant who ordered men to rape and kill and pillage across the universe, like his father would.

"It's really good to see you again Bulma, I apologize for not calling, but right now I really need your assistance with something."

Bulma's face took on an inquisitive expression and quickly lost the angry one.

"What's up, kid? No wait, let me guess, does it have anything to do with a certain Golden Fighter showing up out of the blue to vanquish some hoodlums in Golden City?"

Gohan nodded swiftly. "Yeah, I have a pretty big problem regarding that. Since I'm going to school now-"

"Oh my god Gohan, that's great!" - Bulma chirped. Now she's reminding me of Erasa. "Did you get good teachers? Meet any cute girls?" - Bulma asked, nudging the teen slightly on the arm.

"Bulma!" - Gohan exclaimed, embarrassed by her last question.

"Sorry, sorry. So, how was it?"

"Well, it went slightly better than I expected. I gained three really good friends in my first hour of class." - Gohan explained.

"Girls?" - Bulma asked with narrowed eyes.

Gohan sighed in defeat. "Yes, two of them were girls but it's not like I was going to do anything. I'm there to get a high school diploma and develop a social life, not to chase girls around all over the school."

"So, any good teachers?"

"There's this one guy named Mr. Hiro, he's really nice and is a fan of our friends. Then there is Mr. Ryu, he's a complete freak who looks like he'd sooner be eating students than teaching them." - Gohan explained.

Bulma chuckled at Gohan's description of his least favorite teacher. "So, what did you need my help with?"

"Oh, right. As you now know I'm going to school, so I'll be coming across more and more of these crooks while passing over the streets. Golden City has a serious crime problem and I can't just avert my eyes and watch the citizens get hurt. They need a protector, stronger than the police force yet not as strong as an ascended Super Saiyan." - Gohan began, with Bulma nodding at the last part.

"I had to transform to hide my identity, but my powers could fatally injure one of the criminals when all I mean to do is temporarily disable them. Also, Super Saiyan doesn't change my clothes, so if my classroom discovers that the Golden Fighter has saved the day in the exact same attire I wear to school, I could be in for some trouble. Any ideas?"

Bulma put her hand on her chin while pondering any possible solutions to Gohan's problem. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. A wide smile grew between her cheekbones and her face lit up with newfound enthusiasm.

"I could make you a suit that can appear on your body at your beck and call. All you would have to do is press some sort of button on a small device that you'd need to keep with you. It would cover your body from your neck to your toes in new apparel. What do you think?"

A smile quickly grew on Gohan's face. "I knew I could count on you Bulma. How'd you ever get so smart anyway?"

She returned Gohan's smile with her own cocky grin. "I guess smarts just runs in the Briefs family. It also helps being a natural born genius. If I wasn't around your father would have stayed in the woods all of his life and you wouldn't have been born." - Bulma boasted. Gohan simply chuckled at her over-confidence. It wasn't an unusual occurrence for compliments to go to her head. At times she was just as proud as her Saiyan husband.

"I'd love to stay and chat Bulma, but I really need to talk to Vegeta about something. Is he home?" - Gohan asked. Maybe Vegeta can explain and solve that little problem of mine. Bulma nodded quickly and flashed a smile towards Gohan while pointing in the direction of the gravity room.

"He's in the gravity room training with Trunks, where else? I really wish that he would take it easier on our boy. Those two spar for hours without a single break, punching and kicking and firing at each other as if they were arch rivals instead of father and son. For Kami sakes, Trunks is eight-years-old!" - Bulma exclaimed, growing more and more frustrated throughout her rant. Gohan calmed her down with one of his father's grins before he took off towards the gravity machine.

"Don't worry about Trunks, Bulma! If he has the same endurance and heart as his father I'm sure he'll be fine!" - Gohan called back. The young teen proceeded by disappearing out of Capsule Corp's front door.

Some time later, Gohan found himself outside standing face-to-face with one of the most genius contraptions ever created by the Briefs family, the gravity machine. The large circular dome was striped white and black in addition to sticking out on the Brief's property like a sore thumb. Thanks to the incredible machine the power level of all who had utilized it, including Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and even Gohan himself, had increased dramatically. Since the death of his father, Gohan had used the gravity machine to release his pent up frustration and guilt while getting stronger in the process. Over seven years Gohan's time in the chamber had decreased significantly, due to the fact that his power level had become so unbelievably high that training in gravity hundreds of times greater than earth's did very little to increase his power. Since he turned sixteen, Gohan noticed that his power would only increase by a noticeable margin during his battles with Vegeta, which prompted him to resort to sparring as a main method of training. Gaining fighting experience and strength at the same time appeared to Gohan as the most efficient way to make use of his free time. That is when he wasn't studying, doing chores, or playing with Goten.

As he entered the complex machine, Gohan felt a slight stinging sensation as the strong gravitational pull attempted to push him down to the steel flooring of the room. Gohan resisted the urge to grit his teeth under the pressure from the increased gravity. Vegeta and Trunks are going all out. This has to be the maximum setting, 500X gravity. Although this may have been considered a heavy workout seven years ago, Vegeta and Gohan had grown in power to the extent where the maximum gravity setting would render completely useless if they transformed into Super Saiyans. It is for this reason that the two strongest Z-Fighters on the planet remained in their base forms when they would train together. Hope Vegeta doesn't take it too rough on the kid. The only way Trunks would be able to stay standing under this pressure is if he transformed and if Vegeta has also...he could get a bit carried away.

Gohan's assumptions were proved correct when the spiky-haired teen finally reached the room in which the two Saiyan Princes were sparring. They both sported spiked golden hair and light blue eyes. Vegeta had several bruises all around his topless form, yet the Saiyan Prince showed no signs of self-exertion. The man was slightly battered yet he had not broken a sweat. His golden-haired son on the other hand, was completely beaten. Across Trunk's torso, there were at least a dozen heavy bruises and many more forming across the rest of his body. The eight-year-old had a large puffy welt under his left eye which almost rendered half of his vision useless. His top and pants were covered in holes and tears and still fresh blood. All of the chamber's increased gravity, combined with the injuries inflicted by his father, left the young Trunks sweat glistened and panting, bent over with one of his hands on the steel floor to prevent falling over due to exhaustion. Vegeta really went all out this time.

Vegeta, aware of Gohan's presence but ignoring him nonetheless, began to manically laugh at his son's bruised form. "And here I was believing you to be a descendent of the Saiyan race's royal bloodline! Does the offspring of the Prince of all Saiyans kneel below an opponent, no matter how mighty? Get up boy!" - Vegeta yapped at his son with a cold tone.

The cold and unforgiving voice of his father made Trunks tremble and collapse in pain, slamming against the hard steel floor. Trunks glanced up towards his father with eyes full of determination and gritted his teeth. "I have not lost father...I will not loose!" - the boy screamed. A powerless Trunks proceeded by propelling himself back up to his feet, using all the might that his tiny arms could offer to lift his small frame up from the steel. For Trunks, son of the proud Saiyan warrior Vegeta, the steel itself was cold unforgiving defeat and the disappointment of his father. Pushing the steel underneath him to earn a great deal of power, and more importantly a great deal of respect from his father, was Trunk's ultimate goal. Gohan watched the determination of the young Saiyan with a large smile on his face.

Trunks stood his ground with wobbly legs, prepared to take another strong hit from his father that would undoubtedly end the match and send him into even worse condition. To the golden-haired boy's surprise, the hit never came. The boy felt the gravity revert from 500X to normal and looked upon his father to find a small grin on his face. When I first met Vegeta, I wouldn't believe that he would ever take pride in anything other than his own personal accomplishments and power. Here is the mighty Saiyan warrior, pride radiating off him as he's smiling at his weaker, yet just as determined, son.

Trunk's hair reverted back to lavender, whereas Vegeta's regained its natural black color. They both glanced over towards the doorframe to see Son Gohan. A look of joy and happiness overtook Trunk's face while one of inquiry took over Vegeta's.

"Gohan!"

The small frame of Trunks dashed towards Gohan in a blinding flash, as if he just consumed a sensu bean and restored all of his energy and health. Trunks came crashing into Gohan, both Saiyans capturing each other in a friendly embrace. Vegeta scoffed at the display of emotion to keep up appearances, ensuring that the son of his arch nemesis Kakarot would not realize how soft and affectionate he had become after seven years of domestication.

"What are you doing here, Gohan? Goten told me you had school today." - Trunks questioned after the two separated.

"Well, I'm done school for today and decided to come over to pay you a visit. I also needed a favor from your mother and some advice from your dad." - Gohan explained. This earned him an impatient grunt from Vegeta, sensing something was wrong with the teen as soon as he entered the gravity machine. After seven years of training with Gohan, the elder Saiyan could read him like a book.

"Well? Are you going to come over here and talk boy, or are you just going to waste more of my time by catching up with my son?" - Vegeta asked coldly.

Gohan turned his attention to the man and just chuckled at his annoyance. He nodded his head in confirmation and began to walk towards the other side of the room, where Vegeta was located. Trunks quickly left the premises to return to his mother, not wanting to be present if the two men decided to start a destructive spar in Capsule Corp's backyard. Vegeta's cold hard exterior ceased when Gohan approached him, as a small smile tugged on his lips. This soon turned into a self-sure smirk and the shaking of the Saiyan Prince's head in disbelief. This earned the Prince a confused look from Gohan.

Vegeta's cold hard exterior ceased when Gohan approached him, as a small smile tugged on his lips. This soon turned into a self-sure smirk and the shaking of the Saiyan Prince's head in disbelief. This earned the Prince a confused look from Gohan.

"A fine race of intergalactic warriors, fighting the strongest villains that the universe had to offer. Beings of immense strength and endurance, able to survive in almost any climate on any planet during infancy. Here we are, the two strongest warriors that our race has ever had to offer. One of us has been domesticated like a wild dog brought into a new home, worrying about groceries and shopping and the needs of a woman instead of destroying planets. The other is running around the face of the planet acting like a fool, playing dress-up and gossiping and going out on dates like a little girl. Our ancestors would undoubtedly frown upon us today if they could bear witness to our current states, brat."

Gohan began to laugh while Vegeta was unable to suppress his chuckles his chuckles. Gohan recomposed himself several seconds later, looking up to Vegeta with a smile that displayed both friendliness and respect.

"It's great to see you again, Vegeta."

"Likewise, brat. It grows rather dull when there is nobody around who can stand up to one-tenth of your power." Vegeta grinned back at him.

Gohan looked at Trunks and smiled. "I see Trunk's training has been paying off tremendously. In three more years I could see him being almost as strong as I was when I beat Cell." Vegeta chuckled at this and nodded his head at Gohan, a sense of pride welling in his chest.

"The boy is very strong. Not a prodigal warrior like you and not as determined and battle-hardened as I am, but a strong child in his own right. Your father's youngest brat is not too bad, either. Youngest Super Saiyan in history, you and Trunks made sure of that. He'll never catch up to my son, though." - Vegeta finished with a confident smirk, his Saiyan pride once again being displayed. "And what did you want to blabber about again?"

A wave of realization instantly hit Gohan as he remembered the main purpose of his trip to Capsule Corporation. "I was at school today and made some new friends-"

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" - Vegeta interrupted.

Gohan sighed at the wroth and hot-headed Saiyan Prince. "I'm getting to that, Vegeta. Anyway, after school one of my new friends insulted Piccolo, still believing him to be a demon for the trouble that his father caused the earth over two decades ago. I've never lost control of my power like I did then. I was about to blow up the school and most likely the planet with it out of pure frustration and anger. You know me, I would never even dream of doing something like that. It is really bothering me because if I experience another episode I doubt I'd be able to stop without help." - Gohan finished.

Vegeta's face lost its expression of anger and returned to a serious and unreadable one. "You are the first Saiyan in history to experience this. However, I'm positive of what caused this dilemma." Gohan's eyes widened in surprise. "You are a half-breed. Half Saiyan and half Earthling. You have lived on this planet for the entirety of your eighteen-year-old life and adopted most of your qualities and traits from your human side. Instead of hard and ruthless, you are soft and forgiving. And this could be the reason behind your ridiculous ability to stay several steps ahead of me, despite my training routine being triple the difficulty of yours."

Gohan knew from his surges of power and unlimited potential that he wasn't a normal human or Saiyan for that matter. For a warrior to increase and power when angered was a common occurrence, but a four-year-old child with no combat experience powering up to the level of a low-class Saiyan warrior was unheard of. And that mysterious power that enveloped Gohan when he would explode in rage would give him a seemingly endless amount of power. Goku and Vegeta always hit barriers during expeditions to increase their strength that would allow them to go no further in their attempts for power. Vegeta hit a power barrier before he transformed into a Super Saiyan, and Goku encountered his last barrier during his training with Gohan, believing that he had hit his maximum potential and could go no further without specialized training or a new transformation. When Gohan exploded in rage, he felt all those barriers continuously disappear as his own power skyrocketed past what even he thought was possible.

"In moments of anger, your Saiyan side attempts to surpass all of your human feelings and emotions. Two halves of you fight for supremacy over power, body, and mind. Since you possess the ascended form of Super Saiyan, your Saiyan side is able to increase its control over you because you are relying more and more on your Saiyan transformations to bring you victory in a battle. When you were a child this didn't affect you, most likely because at that point you used power that was only increased by your Saiyan heritage and did not solely rely on it. Remember when you fought Cell? That was the first time that you exploded in anger while possessing the power of a Super Saiyan. This is why you were so confident, ruthless, and reckless after you transformed into Super Saiyan 2." - Vegeta finished, smirking at the shocked look on Gohan's face.

"You...you're a genius Vegeta!" - Gohan exclaimed.

"So they say."

"But...if my Saiyan side is battling against my human side because I'm relying more on my Super Saiyan powers, why did this never happen to my father?" - Gohan questioned.

Vegeta pondered his question for a second before he gave his best attempt to answer it. "Firstly, Kakarot may have had to become enraged to unlock his Super Saiyan power, a requirement that applied to all of us, but that does not mean he receives power through anger in the first place. That's how you and I manage to increase our power by a staggering amount. Your father has training as his most beneficial power-up whereas the both of us rely on an uncontrollable rage anger directed towards our opponent to bring our power to the next level. If you can recall, your father came out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as the most powerful out of all of us, due to his training inside the chamber. However, my power matched his when Cell killed Trunks before my eyes and your power surpassed Kakarot's as you watched those little blue bastards try to kill us all. Secondly, you are an earthling. Kakarot just pretends to be one. He is a full-fledged Saiyan." - Vegeta finished.

So that's why I almost lost control in front of Sharpner...it helps that I understand more about it. Gohan closed the gap between himself and Vegeta and clasped the Saiyan Prince on the shoulder with his hand. Gohan shot him a trademark Son smile, causing appreciation to radiate off of his body. "Thanks Vegeta, I really appreciate this. Now that I understand what my Saiyan side is trying to do, I can eventually train to control it." Vegeta scoffed and smacked the spiky-haired teen's arm away from him.

"Whatever, brat. Save your appreciation. All I want from you is a spar, here and now." - Vegeta challenged, his eyes sparkling with overwhelming determination and excitement. Gohan gave the man a frown and quickly declined his offer.

"I'll come back tomorrow afternoon, I'm going to try and finish an assignment tonight."

Vegeta glared at the half-Saiyan as if he had just told him off. "You value the ridiculous education system of this blasted planet over increasing your power? You are too fucking soft to be a Saiyan! If Bardock could see you now he would've refrained from giving his seed to your grandmother to avoid creating the embarrassment of a Saiyan that you and that fool Kakarot have become! You are truly unbelievable Gohan, I-"

"Did you just call me Gohan?" - Gohan interrupted in surprise.

"Why would the Prince of all Saiyans resort to referring to a low-class Saiyan half-breed by his human name?! I thought you were just lacking in motivation, but I've started to doubt your sanity, boy!" - Vegeta retorted.

Gohan just chuckled off Vegeta's anger and annoyance with him. For seven years he has stopped referring to himself as the Prince of all Saiyans and bragging about his royal stature on Planet Vegeta. When the guy gets angry, it's like he does a complete three-sixty! Vegeta sure can be hot-headed. Currently, he's the spitting image of the same Vegeta that arrived on Earth over a decade ago. "Goodbye, Vegeta! Love you too!" - Gohan joked as he ran away to avoid any further confrontation, hearing a very frustrated growl behind him. I'll have to remember to come back here tomorrow after I train with Goten. Don't want to keep that guy waiting for any longer than I have to.

After Gohan exited the gravity chamber, the teen ventured back inside the Capsule Corporation Headquarters to find a certain blue-haired genius with a wide smile on her face. Enthusiasm radiated off her very being, evidence that the woman had completed another one of her inventions. To Gohan's surprise, his god-mother threw him a small watch-looking device with a single button in the middle.

"Ta-da! I completed your little suit in no time! It pays to know a genius, huh? Strap the device around your wrist and press the button!" - Bulma exclaimed, clearly excited to see Gohan's reaction to the gift. Gohan followed Bulma's orders and when he pushed the button, black Saiyan battle armor instantly appeared on top of his school clothes. The chest plate, leggings, and boots were identical to Vegeta's when he first arrived on earth, save for the color. To the teen's surprise, when he pressed the button a second time the clothing completely disappeared, leaving no trace within the outside world of it ever existing. Gohan glanced up towards Bulma and shot her a genuine smile.

"Thanks a lot, Bulma! I have no idea what I would've done without you."

Bulma gave Gohan a wink. "No problem kiddo! You want to stay over for dinner?" - Bulma asked.

"Sorry, but I have to decline. I'm going to be working on my first school assignment tonight. See ya! Tell Trunks I said goodbye!"

Gohan watched as Bulma waved him a goodbye before striding out of Capsule Corp. A white aura of ki enveloped the teen as he dashed into the sky, this time in the direction of his small rural home. While thinking about Vegeta's insistence that he should train, Chi-Chi's insistence that he should study, and Erasa's insistence that he should expand his social life, Gohan realized that balancing the differentiating expectations of family and friends was easier said than done.

 **END**


	4. Trouble in Golden City

**Chapter 4: Trouble in Golden City  
**  
Two days after Gohan's meeting with Vegeta, the young teen sat prim and proper completely attentive to the almost incoherent rumblings coming from Mr. Ryu's mouth, a common state the students would find their teacher in halfway through his English lesson. The majority of students sat slumped over in their chairs and gazed blankly at the mysterious adult with sleepy half-open eyes, their minds being elsewhere. The athletic bunch would always converse back and forth in hushed voices about the Golden Fighter, Hercule Satan, or Orange Star High's championship winning boxing team. The nerdy bunch would half pay attention to the teacher and half daydream about the new science-fiction movie at the local theater or the new video game console that released a couple months prior. However, Son Gohan, the student who had watched his father's life end twice before his own eyes, the student who had the entire fate of the world resting upon his shoulders, was the only one who was giving his full attention to Mr. Ryu and taking their education seriously.

Gohan had improved his relationship with his group of friends a great deal. He finally felt as if he spent his childhood growing up along side of them instead of fending off his own alien race from the earth, traveling to another planet to fight the tyrannical emperor of the universe, and defeating several androids all of which stronger than Frieza himself. Erasa had seemed to take to Gohan the most, always including him in any of their conversations and clinging on to him wherever they walked, to the dissatisfaction of Sharpner. Originally Gohan believed that it was just part of Erasa's regular carefree and outgoing personality, but after a few days he suspected she might have developed a crush on him. My mom would flip if she knew I was hanging out with such an affectionate girl! Better not invite Erasa over anytime soon. Sharpner now considered Gohan one of his closest friends, despite continuing to tease him and attempt to make his high school experience a living hell at all costs. Gohan wasn't as close to him as any of his fellow boxing club member friends, but he was getting there. Videl, Gohan believed, was difficult to figure out. She appeared to be almost as friendly as Erasa, and miles more outgoing than Sharpner, always smiling when he talked to her and laughing at his jokes. At the same time, she was distant and would refrain from starting conversations with Gohan unless he approached her or the countless times when Erasa would drag her into their bantering. When Gohan looked into her eyes he could swear there was a combination of determination and curiosity there, and when his attention was directed elsewhere he could sense her sharp piercing gaze from afar. Did she discover my secret? Does the intellect of the daughter of the famous Hercule Satan match the overwhelming and seemingly inhuman strength that she is known for? Gohan had yet to find an answer to his burning questions, yet one thing was for sure: he was just as interested in Videl Satan as she was in him.

Mr. Ryu continued to mumble in a monotone voice, adjusting the collar of his shirt or scratching his pale neck every couple of minutes. The class was analyzing their first novel, which Gohan read in the span of a couple days due to his late arrival within the semester. Mr. Ryu deemed the feat miraculous given that the book was over six hundred pages in length, although six hundred pages is a small task to an eighteen-year-old who could read at a university level by the age of eight. Mr. Ryu, finally becoming conscience to the fact that every one of his students was daydreaming with the exception of Gohan, decided to quiz an unexpecting poor soul by the name Druy Hallow.

"Mr. Hallow," - Mr. Ryu began, startling the seventeen-year-old who promptly glanced up at him with wide eyes, well aware of his own slacking off. "Early on in the novel, Eddard comes across a direwolf that had been killed during a quarrel with a stag. What literary devices does this iconic, and extremely important, scene utilize?" Instead of letting the teen compose himself and attempt to fabricate an answer, the teacher gave him a cruel chuckle. The corners of Mr. Ryu's mouth were stretched before he spoke, Gohan noticed, and it was as if the man was delighted that Druy didn't know the answer so that he had the opportunity to condescend him. Initially, I thought this guy was a little bit off in the head. He speaks to me with a small smile on his face to cover up his personality, yet now I see what an asshole this guy really is.

"Let me stop you just right there, boy. Did everyone in the class hear Mr. Hallow's answer loud and clear?" The students who were still blankly staring around the room directed their attention to the front. "This is the level of incompetence you can expect from a student who does not pay attention in my class. Let this be a lesson for all of you. I'm not a timid man and I will certainly not refrain from calling you out when your attention is directed elsewhere." He spoke in such a quiet tone, yet commanded so much respect at the same time, and after setting his class back on track he could hold the attention of every single student in the room. He was not known as a teacher who would dish out punishment or inform parents of misbehavior, but he would embarrass and unstabilize his students at any chance he obtained, and then again there were the rumors flying around the school. Mr. Ryu was believed by the students to engage in the practice of cannibalism, torture mice in the dimly lit cellar that he called a basement, and cut his wrists for the pure sensation and thrill of watching the blood flow from his veins, apparently the reason for him always wearing long-sleeved shirts no matter the season. In Gohan's mind, all of this information wasn't probably too far of a stretch from the truth. Gohan's thoughts were stopped when the teacher turned towards him, the brown round orbs above his dark strained eyelids widening and his smile positioning into a sly smirk.

"Let us see the answer that we can receive from a true scholar. Mr. Son, if you would?" Mr. Ryu gestured towards Gohan with his hands as the youth reluctantly stood up to give his answer.

"The stag-" Gohan's answer was interrupted by the loud static of a radio, along with some muffled voices. The noice was coming from beside Erasa, and Gohan determined the exact location of the sound when Videl stood up and picked up a small device from her pocket, biting her lip in anticipation. After a couple seconds of silence the loud booming voice of Golden City's sheriff came through the radio, joined by gunshots and commotion in the background.

"V-Videl, we have an emergency here! The Green Kings have returned and they are attacking Golden City Bank! They have hostages, we need-"

"Did you just say the Green Kings?" - Videl interrupted with a wide-eyed look of shock on her face.

"Yes, I'm so, so sorry to ask this of you, given your history with them, but-" The police chief was interrupted again by the sound of a loud gunshot, followed by a woman's high-pitched scream and the desperate ordering of a policeman for citizens to evacuate the area. "Videl, we can't beat them, we all need you!" Videl put the device back inside of her pocket, then swiftly made her way out of the classroom while Gohan's classmates whispered and murmured worriedly. Erasa waved goodbye to her friend, and for the first time since he arrived at Orange Star High he saw a look of concern on her face.

"Hey Erasa, is Videl going to be alright out there?" - Gohan inquired, to which Erasa promptly nodded.

"Unfortunately, this happens at least once every week...when the police can't, Videl can." Erasa sighed and rested her cheek in the palm of her hand drowsily before continuing. "I know that she's probably as strong as Hercule himself, but she's still a high school girl! Murderers, Rapers, Robbers...she has to fight the worst creatures that Golden City has to offer while the invincible namesake of the city lets her do all the work. The town seems brainwashed from all the headlines and television reports, thinking that she's the invincible one. But that girl's not invincible, I know that better than anyone." Gohan's face lowered at her words, and his eyes shifted towards the door that Videl had exited minutes before. What have I done? Was I taking it easy all these years, even though there is still evil that I'd yet to fight? Erasa is right...

"Yeah, and the Green Kings are not the best gang for our Videl to go up against, because back when she was four-" Sharpner began, before quickly being interrupted by Erasa.

"We're not supposed to talk about that, not even to Gohan! Videl will tell him when she's ready! Were you-"

Gohan stood up from his seat, the shifting of his desk making a noticeable noise in the process. The whole class had their eyes fixed on Saiyan, including the mysterious, dark, and quiet Mr. Ryu. He gave Gohan a questionative glance, and the teen took little time to explain his outburst.

"May I use the washroom, please, sir?!" - Gohan asked, almost yelled, frantically. Mr. Ryu adjusted the collar of his shirt and responded with his usual stoic tone.

"I do suppose this is a difficult time for all of us, some of us having family in danger and all because of this quite unfortunate event. So yes, Mr. Son, you may indeed use the washroom." Gohan took little time before dashing out of the classroom in a speed that none knew he possessed, leaving the students and teacher from inside the class bewildered. In a matter of seconds, he was on the roof of Orange Star High School, out looking the school grounds. Gohan was without time to bask in the beauty of the perfectly trimmed grass wet with dew from the night before's plentiful rainfall. The young half-Saiyan was on a race against time. He would make sure that the Green Kings, the most notorious gang to ever set foot inside of his city, the group of criminals who wronged Videl in the distant past, would no longer be around to harm her in the future. In a flash of blinding yellow light, the black-haired and dark-eyed Son Gohan transformed into the golden-haired and teal-eyed legendary Super Saiyan. The Golden Warrior returned to Golden City for the second time in seven years, yet this time, he is here to stay.

 **END**


	5. Return of a Hero

**Okay guys, I'm gonna start this out with a little statement. I have no idea what was planned for this story, so I'm just winging it. Also, my Gohans always turn out to be a bit more Saiyan like, so his heightened anger issues are going to play a huge role in his attitude, don't forget that.**

 **If you're familiar with my other story, Not My Time, then you know what this is. If not, the procedure is that whenever you see these things.**

 **Johnny Cash: God's Gonna Cut you Down (1) (loop it)**

 **You can open that song in another tab and play it when you see the (1) in the text. So without further adue. Here we go.**

 **(1)**

Gohan rocketed through the sky. His golden aura illuminating his black battle armor. His teal eyes were locked onto the large yellow jet copter that flying over the city in an almost frantic state. It was heading in the direction of a plume of smoke, so Gohan could understand why. He was actually going there for the same reason, fancy that!

In a flash of light, Gohan shot past the jet copter, reaching the crime scene before Videl. He landed on top of the building opposing the bank. He quenched his aura, trying to at least maintain some form of stealth. He gave the crime scene a once over, taking in all aspects and energies. There were about 20 thugs in the bank, one energy signal was higher than the rest, which Gohan stored for later. Several, pure energies were dotted in their midst, signifying hostages. 3 more thugs were on the roof of the bank. They were armed with what looked to be snipers and small arms. Easy to take out for someone of his level. Now the front of the bank was a WHOLE new ball game. There were dozens of thugs lining the front steps of the grand building. The thugs had created a barricade of cars and modified safety barriers that had enough metal and armor on them to stop a bullet. Thugs hid behind the barricade, aiming their military grade weapons at the many police cars and SWAT vans that littered the street in front of them. There had to be at least 50 thugs in total and double that of cops.

Videl's yellow jet copter landed on the street behind the police line, adding one to their ranks. She jumped out of her vehicle and jogged over to the Police Chief, Jeffrey Cash. "What's going on here Cash?" She demanded, malice evident in her voice. Officer Cash was standing at the front of the police line armed with a bullhorn and a six-shot revolver.

The short, overweight man rubbed his moustache thoughtfully, thinking as to answer her question. "Well Videl," He started when he finally pieced together something plausible. "It seems that they want your father. His head, to be more exact." He explained, sympathy in his eyes.

The raven haired teen scowled. Wasn't her mother enough. Now these bastards wanted her father as well. "Do you have a motive."

"No, unfortunately."

Videl pushed past him, grabbing the bullhorn from his hand. "Then lemme at 'em." She walked a few feet past the police line, opening herself up to anyone who wanted to kill her at the moment. She brought the bullhorn up to her mouth. "Why do you want my father?" She questioned.

No answer.

She scowled. "Why do you want Hercule Satan." She repeated.

No answer.

Her scowl grew deeper with each passing second. This was getting annoying. "Why do you wa-" She started.

"Now, now boys. That's no way to treat a lady." A voice interrupted her. The street went silent as all noise in the area seemed to cease. Gohan listened very carefully. He recognized that voice. "You all know that when a lady asks a question, you're supposed to answer. Right?" Footsteps could be heard from behind the double doors of the bank. The doors opened. A cloak covered figure walked out, the owner of the voice.

Videl was growing tired of this. "Who are you and what do you want with my father!" She yelled, casting aside the bullhorn.

The cloaked figure started laughing. It wasn't a normal laugh either, it was a crazy, deranged, maniacal laugh that a killer would have. A laugh that Gohan, again, recognized from somewhere.

"Answer me!" Videl shouted.

This only fueled his laughter.

The crowd that had gathered and the police were starting to grow uneasy. This man was obviously insane, and he had a small army to back him up. If they started fighting, the police would be able to do nothing. They were heavily outgunned.

Gohan had just about had enough of waiting. He was fully prepared to go down there and bash some insane heads when need be. His legs tensed as he prepared to jump down from the building at a moment's notice.

"Your father claims to have fought alongside those monsters." The laughter stopped. The cloaked figure's nasally voice broke the thick silence. Yes, Gohan definitely knew that voice. "He has claimed that he is the strongest of this world, yet he knows not that they still reside here. Waiting, waiting, waiting. WAITING! For the chance to strike everyone down and rule this planet." His insane laugh started again. This man really was dangerously unstable.

Gohan was done waiting. He jumped down from the roof and landed on the ground in front of Videl on one knee, his fist on the concrete. All guns in the area were trained on him in an instant. He stood to his full height of 6 foot. His black battle armor gleamed in the sunlight. His teal eyes were cold and calculating. Golden hair swayed in the wind. To say Gohan was happy with this costume would be an understatement. He thought he looked amazing in this. Much better than what his original idea was. That orange helmet looked ridiculous.

Videl was in awe at the character before her. He was her idol. THE Delivery Boy. She didn't even need his confirmation to know it was him. He looked to be in his early twenties, around her age but older. The Delivery Boy looked a bit older than her in the Cell Games video that was available. She studied his form. He was build like a god. The tight spandex under his armor gave her a view of almost everything. His face was extremely handsome from what she could see. And oh _kami_ those arms.

"Tell your men to stand down and I'll let them go without injury." His voice commanded the attention of the gang leader.

The man was shocked. He didn't expect one of _them_ to be here. "I-it's you!" He exclaimed, backing up. "You shouldn't be here. This is Golden City. You people avoid this place like the plague!" While he was backing up he tripped over his own cloak, falling to the ground. Gohan grunted. This man obviously knew a lot about him and his friends to make that assumption.

Gohan disappeared. Videl staggered back from shock. " _Fast!"_ She thought. The Police and gang members (all of which were now outside watching) alike looked around in confusion, where was he? Nobody was that fast. But of course this _was_ one of The Golden Fighters.

Gohan reappeared in front of the gang leader. He reached down and grabbed him by the front of the cloak. The man found himself being hoisted into the air. Gohan ripped the cloak off of the man, accompanied by a frog like croak that came from the revealed gang leader. All eyes turned to the top of the steps where The Golden Fighter was holding the now almost butt naked man. The man was bizarre. His face was almost completely covered with cybernetic attachments, save for his mouth which had a thin, black moustache. His hair was tied back in a braided ponytail with a pink bow holding it in place. His body was almost completely uncovered. The only thing saving the surrounding people from mortification was a pair of tight, black spandex shorts.

"Mercenary Tao." Gohan spat. He knew this man from his father's stories, and his own encounter with the man back before the Cell Games. They were not fond memories.

"Son boy." The shaking mercenary seemed to gain some composure back. Enough to regain his look of indifference.

Gohan threw him down to the ground, tired of holding him. "You should have stayed away Tao." The hybrid warrior circled the downed mercenary.

Tao stood back to his feet, brushing off his legs as if there were dirt there. "No. Your kind needs to pay for what you've done to me."

"And what is that. " Gohan questioned.

"You ruined my business and credit. After you brat of a father defeated me, I could no longer find anyone who would hire me anymore. No one wanted a killer who couldn't kill a 12 year old." He gestured to his face. "Not to mention, he did this to me."

"So what, we stopped you from killing people."

Tao growled. "You also proved me weak. I was shunned by everyone who respected me."

"A killer deserves no respect. They are the scum of the Earth"

"So what are you?"

Gohan's hand wrapped around his throat so quickly that the mercenary didn't even see movement. His anger reached new heights. Cold eyes burned into Tao's skull as the cyborg man feared for his life. "Leave. Go crawl back under whatever rock you were under and don't show your face if you want to keep it." Gohan shoved the man onto the ground before turning and walking away. Not even paying attention as the man scurried to a nearby tree. He passed the thugs behind the barricade. They quickly moved out of his way, dropping their weapons in surrender. He kicked the steel barricade out of the way, moving what took 6 men to in an instant. After this display of strength all but one of the thugs dropped their weapons, inside and out. The hostages that were being held rushed out of the building. They ran into the crowd of people, tearfully greeting their friends, family, and peers.

The one thug who didn't drop his gun rushed forward towards the golden warrior. He tried to ram the butt of his stock onto the Saiyan's face. It connected and with a _crack_ broke the stock in half. The thug staggered back. "H-how?!"

Gohan grabbed the back of his neck and headbutted the man, knocking him out. "I defeated Cell. Your gun can't hurt me." He continued walking, not missing a beat. He made his way over to where Videl was standing. She thought he was going to say something to her, but was instead ignored as he picked up the bullhorn on the ground next to her. He turned to the gang of surrendering thugs. Holding the bullhorn to his mouth, he spoke. "Let this be a warning to all potential criminals. I come to a city dedicated to me, and find it littered with the scum that you call yourself. I will not tolerate crime anymore. If you so much as think of committing a crime or other heinous act, I will be there." He dropped the bullhorn and levitated off of the ground, starting his flight back to school, he knew he was cutting it close.

"Wait!" He stopped in the air, looking to Videl. "What do we call you?" She asked gesturing to the people behind her. " _Who_ are you?"

A small, Saiyan like smirk came to Gohan's face. "You know well enough who I am. The question is, who are _you_." He vanished into a golden blaze and shot into the sky.

 **End.**

 **Whelp, there is my teaser chapter for my partaking in the story. Hope you liked it! Also, Gohan's Golden Fighter personality will be more brutal towards criminals, he has no love for them and would rather set an example to prevent future crimes than be gentle.**


End file.
